Sailor Cosmos' Final Battle
by catchastar101
Summary: Sailor Cosmos faces Sailor Chaos in a final battle as Cosmos reflects on how Sailor Chaos came to be.


Years later….

Sailor Cosmos stood amid the destruction. There was rubble everywhere. Once there had been green fields of flowers, no longer. The pain in her heart was too great to bear. This was all her fault, she thought. She never imagined this day could possibly come. She had exerted every option, every option but one, and she didn't believe she had the strength to do it. So what did she do? She fled. She traveled back through the ages to when she was once known as Tsukino Usagi.

Her train of thought was broken as a figured appeared before her suddenly, long black hair flowing freely in the wind, blue eyes that shown in anger, and hate.

Once, she had been full of love. Those days had seemed so long ago. Now she stood before her as Sailor Chaos, and every trace of Eurynome was gone.

She remembered then, how it all came to be.

Their youngest daughter had been the best of them both. She had been the spitting image of her father and like King Endymion had been quick to learn. Her intelligence had amazed them. She was also much like her mother. She giggled and smiled constantly and had a heart as big as the sea.

"Mama! I love you!"

The memory tore at her heart.

She guessed they should have seen the signs earlier. Maybe then they could have saved her.

She remembered a particular incident when Eurynome had been 5 years old…

It was a beautiful summer day. Mamo-chan had taken Eurynome outside to play, and to watch her older sister train with her guardian senshi. She had joined them then to watch as well. At one point Pallapalla had shot a blast of energy that had ended up heading straight towards them. Before either herself or Mamo-chan could react the attack had been stopped in a ball of energy. Eurynome had captured the attack and just as easily squashed the energy. They had been astounded. Never had they seen so much power from someone so young. Why Chibiusa had been almost twice the age of Eurynome before she had any power at all. They had chalked it up into thinking that perhaps she had both Usagi and Mamo-chan's power, while Chibiusa had inherited only Usagi's. But then, she remembered the eyes. When she had looked at Eurynome's eyes she had seen it. It had only lasted a brief moment but it was there. Her eyes had been completely devoid of emotion.

Oh if only she had been wise enough to think more of it. If only she had listened to her daughter. For when Eurynome was twelve she had come to her in the dead of the night.

"Mama. I feel bad."

She had thought Eurynome meant, she felt ill.

"What's the matter? Does your stomach hurt?"

"No mama, it's my heart that hurts."

"What do you mean?"

"My heart, it's broken. It doesn't feel anymore."

She didn't know what to make of it at the time, other to conclude that her daughter had nightmare. She had patted her head and told her to go back to sleep. She had obeyed of course but then again she had seen it, the emotionless face and empty eyes.

Soon Eurynome had always been that way, always her eyes had been empty. The only time they had seen emotion in them was when she herself was training as a senshi. She had been too powerful to train with the inner senshi, and so she trained with the more powerful senshi, the outers. She would spend hours upon hours training. It was finally at this point that she had become curious of her daughter. There was something that was different, something that hadn't been right. But by the time she had finally come to the truth it had been too late.

She had sought out Sailor Pluto but she didn't have any definitive answers. But she did say that when she had jumped into the Caldron, is when the timeline had shifted. She remembered that day. She had jumped into the Caldron instead of destroying it. She had wanted to save her friends, she wanted stars to continue to be born. She could hear Chaos, "where there is light there is darkness. Darkness brings light and light brings darkness. We are destined to be together like we were, when we first started." It had dawned on her then like a slap to the face. When she had jumped into the Caldron she had thought she left Chaos inside, but instead it had melted into own star seed. Eurynome had been born with Choas' star seed and slowly it had taken over her completely.

She had raced to find her, to save her, but she was gone. In the darkness of the night Eurynome had left. They had searched for her for days, but they never found her. And then one day she had appeared as Sailor Chaos. They had pleaded with her, begged her to let the powers of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou cleanse her. She had refused and instead had begun attacking the city. They had no choice but to fight, but they could never get themselves to actually harm her. In their minds she was still Eurynome. The only senshi who had stood a chance against her powers were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Soon they had realized that Sailor Chaos was too powerful. She had attacked her former trainers with a blast of energy that had severely injured them both. That was all she could bare, and she made a choice.

She became Sailor Cosmos.

They were equally matched in power. They had battled long and hard and each time she had to launch an attack her heart broke a little bit more. Finally there was only one thing left that she could do. Terrified by the very idea she had fled.

When she arrived once again to the Caldron she tried to convince her former self to destroy it. Warning her that if she didn't there would be great pain and sorrow. Yet her former self had been stronger then she had become. Eternal Sailor Moon had told her to "never give up, our hope and future will never disappear. As long as stars shine, we are ok, we won't lose."

Those courageous words had touched her and she stopped running. She returned to her time, to her battle with the strength to do what needed to be done. Everyone had gone back to the Crystal Palace where the senshi were using their powers to protect them.

It was only herself and Eurynome here.

"It is down to us then?" Sailor Chaos said.

"Yes."

"Are you going to fight me Sailor Cosmos? Can you really defeat me?"

"Yes."

Sailor Chaos smiled at the answer.

"Good."

It had come to this moment. Light versus darkness, mother versus daughter, and both would be destroyed. Sailor Chaos stood just a breath away from her. With eyes full of tears she looked at the face of her youngest child. Slowly she reached out to touch her cheek. Eurynome blanched at the touch and took a step back.

"I love you Eurynome."

With her words hanging in the air, Sailor Cosmos reached out and grabbed Sailor Chaos around the waist, pulling her in close to her body. Sailor Chaos struggled to get out of her reach. The light of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou glowed between their bodies, encircling them both in it's silvery light.

She held her daughter close as the power ripped through their bodies. Tears streaming down her face as the end was finally upon them. Eurynome's blue eyes stared into her own, with tears cascading.

"Mama?"

"I'm here."

At last the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou pulsed it's final blast of power and mother and daughter faded into the light. The battle had ended at last.

A/N: The name Eurynome means, goddess of everything. In mythology Eurynome emerged from Chaos and created the Cosmos. Also I took specific quotes from the manga which was translated into English.

What do you guys think???? Review please!!!!


End file.
